


Miracle

by MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)



Series: Sense8 ficlets [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s got to be a challenge to have your partner suddenly announce that they’re psychically bonded with seven other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

“Hey, Neetz, can I tell you something?”

“Sure, babe, what is it?” Amanita lifts her head from the pillow, kisses the spot behind Nomi’s ear right where her tattoo is, and then lays her head down again and snuggles closer. Nomi smiles at the feeling of Amanita’s arm around her waist. Even after years together, it still feels as good as the first time.

“You know how I’m connected to everyone else in the cluster and they sometimes visit?”

“The Facetime without a phone thing, yeah.”

“And sometimes I feel what they feel?”

“Yeah, you explained about tasting different things and feeling the rain,” Amanita says. Nomi has to brace herself for the next part, even though Amanita has been truly amazing so far. Nomi is grateful for her every damn day—you don’t ever let go of the kind of woman who will set a hospital on fire for you. But it’s got to be a challenge to have your partner suddenly announce that they’re psychically bonded with seven other people.

“It’s more than that,” Nomi says, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah?” Amanita says, and Nomi can hear the smile in her voice, like she knows what’s coming even before the words are out. They might not be in a sensate cluster together, but they’re bonded all the same. It’s different but no less powerful, a connection forged by choice.

“You know when we fucked in your childhood bedroom?”

“You’re telling me they were there,” Amanita says. “I knew something was different!” She laughs. “Oh my God, I fucked all eight of you.”

“Only four of us, actually.”

“What, was I not good enough to attract the other four?”

Nomi laughs at the righteous indignation in her tone. “I’m sure you were, babe. They were probably sleeping or something, I don’t know.”

“Which ones?” Amanita breathes.

“Which ones were sleeping?”

“No, which ones were in the magic brain orgy, _obviously_.”

“Oh. Lito, Will, and Wolfgang.”

“No women?” Amanita sounds a little disappointed. “Next time I’m gonna bring all the girls to the yard.”

Nomi presses her face into the pillow, smiling, amused and overwhelmed with gratitude all at once. Amanita isn’t angry. It is a relief, every minute of every day, to be with someone who loves and respects and accepts her so perfectly. Nomi might have woken up with seven other selves in disparate parts of the globe, but the real miracle is Amanita.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic - Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669341) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster)




End file.
